Love Overcomes All Boundaries
by Totoro-Likes-Cakes
Summary: Setsuna is a struggling author and in a band to make her living needs. Life is a dark place for her when memories of her past love come back. Can she forget her past and move on? Romance/Drama/Humor More info on profile. I'm back!
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

.

.

Proof read and edited by: Gunslinger Alchemist

.

.

Dedicated to Lunardragon2607

.

.

_"Setsuna"_

_Other person_

Dialog

_'Thought'_

* * *

Where am I?

I see nothing but white for as wide as eyes can see.

Then I turn, to see if there is something other then the blank whiteness, of the nothingness, but by mistake, I turned and saw her.

_"Secchan!" _ She runs up to me with open arms, waiting for the hug warm enough to make me melt.

_"Hurry up!!"_ She smiles at me with her angelic face, ones to match her white wings on her back, and halo floating, gently above her head. _"The restaurant reservation won't last forever!" _

She ran along with me with her finger intertwined with mine.

But then, like a mirror, she crashed and broke.

I panicked…

Then, all of my memories started to flood in…

-Flashback-

_Secchan! You have Ice cream all over your face!_

_"I what?…" _ I blushed as I just realized that I was smearing the ice cream on my face.

_'Remember to EAT the ice cream, you fool! ' _I mentally yelled at myself for making a fool in front of the person I cherished most.

_Let me clean it up!_

She stood and ate the ice cream around my mouth. I was blushing with a red you normally see in the color scale.

/Flash/

_Secchan, I going to come over today! Is that alright with you?_

_"Yeah, You can come over? But, why?"_

I was utterly confused why she would rather be in a tiny apartment, when she could be in a nice, big house with 3-stories and 4 bathrooms, and a greenhouse thrice the size of my own little place I call home.

_Because I want to see you more!_

/Flash/

_Secchan, hold me tight and never let go, okay?_

Her tears fell with mine as I held her tighter, hoping to myself I wouldn't ever let go

/Flash/

_Secchan, I love you, never leave me, alright?_

I burst out into tears as I replied to her. _"Why would you ever even think that? I'll never leave you, because," _I whisper quietly in her ear, so that no one in the world but her would hear my next few word_. " I love you, too."_

/Flash/

_Secchan, I can't be with you anymore, I'm so sorry!_

She pushed me away and runs, while I let the rain pour on my face, masking the rain I made of my own.

/Flash/

I wake up in panic, breathing heavily, sweating profusely, hoping that what I saw was just a dream, but…

_I hate you Setsuna!_

I knew it was all true.

_I'm so sorry…_

And that what hurt most.

"Tsukuyomi..." I started to cry at the memory of her.

* * *

As all of you know, this fic in dedicated to none other then, Lunardragon2607, but you all don't know is the other person this dedicated to and the reason why I did this. For all of you who don't know, This fic is to celebrate Lunar and a girl(whose nickname shall be Koi) are now a couple!!

This is no joke people! He and Koi are official!! So, if you want to show your support, please put 'LXK' on your review!

In a way, this fic is based on them, in a way. In this story, Lunar, is Setsuna and Koi is Konoka.(Tskuyomi is no one)

This this will go and show you what Lunar has done to understand his feelings for Koi. (Btw, It took 4 people to convince him to realize the feelings he had for Koi, that he keep denying)

Thank you for reading and there will be more information about this story on my profile.

Thank you again, I hope you all keep reading on.

(By the way, This is Kono/Setsu, I swear it is)


	2. Chapter 1: Fate

I just want to say a thank you for everyone who review in the prologue, which are: Rebanex, Shinmei swordman, BakaBakaEater, Black Caballiere, Xascul, angel64, Lunardragon2607, Gunslinger Alchemist

.

.

Proof read and edited by: Gunslinger Alchemist

.

.

"Setsuna"

Flashback dialog

Dialog

'Thought'

'Thought in flash back'

.

.

Chapter one: Fate

"Great, another night of sleep gone." I silently muttered, holding on to the train rails._ 'At least I wasn't dreaming of THAT night again.' _I started to smile at the thought of THAT night, and replayed it over and over in my head.

_'That was a pretty hot night'_ I grinned and laughed an odd laugh. I didn't realize that people were staring until a little kid shouted out,

"Mommy, Mommy! That lady is making a really funny face! And she's laughing, it sounds like those scary people on those movies like-" Before the child could say more, the mother quickly put her hand over the kids mouth.

God, that's a no-no on the train! Damn my teenage hormones! I'm turning into a perv... Suddenly, my phone went off, disrupting my train of thought. "H-hello?"

"Setsuna! Were starving! Bring us obento when you get here!" It was Kotaro, one of my guy friends. He was a friendly, chauvinistic individual who seemed to always want to prove himself stronger or better than the guy next to him in an argument. Despite that, however, he was a good guy; he would always help when one of his friends was in need.

Of course, he also asked for favors and food more than the average guy. "Go buy your own food, the convenience store is down the street!"

"I forgot my wallet..." he said apologetically, but with a whine in his voice.

"..." I really couldn't respond to that, I wanted to help him but I also kind of wished he'd do it himself.

"So... will you?"

"…Idiot." He truly is a one of a kind idiot.

"Nee! Will you or no?"

I gave in. "... Fine."

"Thank you Setsuna! I love you!"

" PUT A SOCK IN IT YOU STUPID DOG!" I know he always said it jokingly, but there were a few times in the past where he acted on what he said. He wanted in my pants, I knew it. But that's another tale for another time

"Mommy! The lady's making weird faces again! And why is she yelling at a phone? What did the phone ever do to her? And Blah blah blah blah blah blah-" The kid got so annoying, the mom gave up trying to stop him from talking and all his sentences went to blah.

Arriving at Tokyo Station. Please stand behind the yellow line.

The intercom went off and I felt saved. Readers, 'felt' is a key word. The little kid and his mom happily had to get off the same stop as me. Did I mention we had to go the same path for six blocks? Oh yeah, the kid asked questions, annoyed me, and kept trying to hurt me till we parted. The dang women did nothing but walk and watch me being attacked the whole way. By the way, did I say anything about the walk taking two hours and thirty minutes?

I think God hates me.

"Heeyyyyy, Kotaro! Negi!" I shout in laziness for the dog and the boy/man person who, might I add, is as thick as a wall, to come down to there knees begging for food. 'The price you pay when you when you make me go though hell by the hands of a three year old kid... Mwahahahaha...'

"I got the bentos you guys asked for…" I let the sentence trail off and didn't finish. All I could think of was the person that was in front of me, in tears that glistened in the light. "Tsukuyomi..." I stood without a trace of movement, in shock.

"Setsuna..." Tsukuyomi, wiped her tears, quietly waved to Setsuna, awkwardly. "Um... I...I…came here to pick up the last of my stuff… and drop off the key." The room went dead in the awkward silence.

"Oh, um…o-okay…" I didn't want to say it, I wasn't okay with it. "Do you, um…want some help?"

"Eh? Oh, uh…No, actually…" she paused awkwardly. "I'm so sorry! I have to go!" Tsukuyomi burst out and rushed towards the door. Unfortunately for her, I pinned her to the wall without a second thought and with no escape.

"Tskuyomi!" I shouted out in loud enough to catch the attention of the girls who forced her eyes to not see what was in front of her. "I'm not letting you go a second time! Not again!"

"Setsuna..." Tsukuyomi looked away again as I leaned forward closer to her lips, breathe synchronizing like when a heart beat matches a song. I kissed her with the burning passion that would never die out for her. Tsukuyomi was afraid when I came in contact with her lips. I didn't care.

I wanted her.

I needed her.

Shes like a drug. And I need every dose of her I can get.

"No..." She tried to push me away in her restraint, but all her efforts came to fail. I forced myself harder back on to her lips, pulling a ribbon out her hair, and sliding a hand up her shirt. Tsukuyomi reacted violently when I slid farther up to her chest, up to her bra.

"NO!" With that she pushed me to the floor, and her shirt came undone.

"How many more times do I need to say it Setsuna!" She yelled, uncaring for her unbuttoned shirt and messy hair. "We can't be together! No matter how much you want us together, it can never work!"

I looked up and said nothing as she looked in disgust.

"If I knew you were a girl from the start Setsuna," Tsukuyomi trembled as she fell to her knees, holding on to herself as tightly as she could.

"Tsukuyomi…" I begged her but, "Please don't leave me... Why do you push me away?"

I knew in the end, she wouldn't listen. Tsukuyomi said nothing, just standing where she was, holding an expression I couldn't describe.

"TELL ME! I'M SO CONFUSED!" I screamed; I was angry. She abandoned me and won't tell me a thing.

"WHAT EVERY HAPPENED TO... to...us?" My screaming dimmed down to nothing but silence.

But even in that of my silence, I hear nothing from Tsukuyomi.

She said nothing, got her things and left. This time I didn't stop her. I was scared to hear her answer. Of course, that was probably what hurt the most; her leaving. I hated that. She left me, she left what we had, and she left on what was the best thing to happen to the both of us. And just now…

I couldn't cope with that, I never could. "…Tsukuyomi…" I felt tears swell up, despite how much I fought against them. I laughed a bit at myself saying, "I am one of a kind idiot, aren't I Tsukuyomi."

I would have had keep crying if I didn't hear the voices that were voices coming down the hall from the door, opposite the direction Tsukuyomi left in. "I guess we should call Setsuna and tell her we found my wallet and that she doesn't need to bring us home food anymore." It was Kotaro.

Another male voice responded. "Yeah, you probably should have called her before you even decided we should get the food ourselves." It was Negi.

Oh for all the crappy circumstances, I couldn't let them see me like this, but I just didn't have the strength to move, I was too sad struck. I just kept crying.

The door opened with Kotaro and Negi walking in. Kotaro was scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, I probably should have called her and…" he then noticed what was wrong. "oh…"

I was a wreck, tears rolling off my eyes, I couldn't look at them. "You people sure have bad timing..."

Negi was the first to drop what he was carrying and come over to me, he always was. "Setsuna-kun, what happened!" I didn't respond. After he noticed how upset I was, he knew. "Alright, let's get you to the couch. Come on, up." He slung my arm over his shoulder, Kotaro dropped what he had and slung my other arm over his shoulder, and they carried me to the couch.

After I was laid down, I twisted around so I was face first in a pillow.

"Setsuna…" Kotaro was worried genuinely, as always. It wasn't necessarily the manliest thing for him to do, in his book anyway, but I liked how he tried. But honestly, if I wasn't so down to the dumps, I would so laugh at him.

Negi rubbed his hand across my shoulder in reassurance. "Hey, its okay, Setsuna-kun. There anything you need?" I shook my head, which to him meant 'leave me alone please'. He always honored that. "Okay, well, it would seem that since you got us food already before Kotaro found his wallet, we'll just leave the extras for you, okay, Setsuna-kun?" I almost giggled. He smiled and patted my shoulder and got up, walking toward the kitchen. "Alright, well, tell us if you do need anything, Setsuna-kun."

He'd always refer to me that way. 5 years ago, he was my teacher. It's pretty weird, having someone younger than you as your teacher, but he was always a caring kid. After I got out of high school he was the first person to offer me a place to stay, because I didn't have much in the way of friends who were nearby to room with.

Negi Springfield is 16 years old. He turned 11 right before I graduated Junior high, and that was probably the most joyous event in the last days of the most joyous class on the face of the planet. Those were the good days. High School wasn't necessarily bad, either, but…there was always something missing, and I wondered what it was.

After I got out of High School, we coincidentally crossed in Shibuya one day. He said that he and Kotaro were looking for roommates in their apartment and asked if I wasn't rooming with anyone if I was interested. I accepted, finding it easier to room with people I knew rather than try and find a room by myself. Splitting rent and bills made life a lot easier for me, too.

The apartment is big. It wasn't over the top, like a massive penthouse suite big. It was just right. Then again, sharing with 3 people and more people coming in and out everyday, it's more cozy then anything.

Negi was still a teacher, but he's moved to the university level to teach language, particularly English, Latin, Greek, and mandarin Chinese. Yeah, never got why he has Chinese in there. The university pays him well, and Kotaro is the University martial arts trainer there as well, so they naturally started rooming together, out of convenience. I am very lucky that they invited me to live with them, if not, I don't know where I would be right now.

For some reason, the two of them started dabbling in music, particularly Rock. I never really was interested in it and was too busy to hear their crappy lyric's and singing. I just was writing the whole time and I kept writing. One day they were tried of my critiziem and told me to write a song.

I did just that and blew them out of the water! Their expressions were so funny because of how amazed they were.

They liked what I wrote and asked if I could write songs for them. I did, and they started a band. I wanted no part in it, but they pulled me in somehow, as the bassist. It was more of a hobby in between job hunting, but we did it frequently.

I played guitar, too but the bass was a nice position, it's a not-too-noticeable position and it's easy to get used to. The band eventually became everyone's second job. Ako, the one who first introduced me to a musical world, had moved in as well as she transferred to the university that Negi taught and got tangled in to becoming the unofficial manager.

The band is only a small part in everyone's lives, of course; after all we only play small local gigs. Because of that, everyone is still just doing their own thing.

Ako is a student, of course, but she has a music shop to run. She is still into Negi, but he still doesn't have a damn clue.

Negi is more caught up in his student's papers than his musical hobby, and Kotaro is going to tournaments frequently, but they're both trying to become a bit more active in it. The music comes second but the passion is still there.

But what about me, you ask? Okay, I have been talking about them a lot recently. I am a writer, I've had a few short stories and poems published, and I'm trying to work on a novel. I was originally into romance writing, but …well, given the circumstances I keep finding it harder to write.

It makes me recall everything I did…

...

...

..

.

I woke up later that night to find Kotaro on the nearby chair watching something on his laptop that Negi bought him. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. "Kotaro, what are you doing?"

Kotaro looked up. "Ah, you're awake! I thought you'd sleep all day again."

I didn't like the joke, but I knew what he meant. "No, not today."

Kotaro grinned. "I'm just looking over some footage from the most recent tournament."

I then noticed something else; the lights were off. The only light was from the illuminating light from below in the main part of Tokyo, and his laptop. "That's bad for your eyes, you know, using the computer without lights around you."

Kotaro glared at me. "My eyes are better than ever!"

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two."

"Wrong, my hands are behind my head, you can't see."

"I just don't have my night vision on!"

I just laughed; Kotaro was funny when he tries to defend himself. "You keep saying that, dog boy."

Kotaro glared at me some more. "Well, hey, I wanted to tell you that we have a gig tomorrow."

I was a little surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's a weekend and we got a spot at the new "Perrier Bar."

Now I was genuinely surprised. "We do!"

Kotaro nodded. "Yeah, Nodoka-chan apparently knows how to pull some strings." He grinned evilly. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that. You can go back to sleep, preferably in your own bed."

I chuckled. "But the couch is so comfy!"

Kotaro shut off his laptop. "Whatever, ya freak." He walked off into his room.

I drifted back into sleep. A dream started almost immediately…it was the first show we did…

Our first gig ever was the first time I had meet Tsukuyomi. For me, it was the beginning of everything.

Kotaro was anxious to get out there. "You guys ready!"

Negi gave a thumbs up. "Guitar is good!"

I shrugged, tweaking the strings on the bass. "Ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

The announcer came on. "Ladies and Gentleman, the upcoming trio is making their first debut, they're from the local university, two young teachers and one writing student, please welcome SHOT OF RED!"

The crowd roared as Negi started the guitar and Kotaro started banging on the drums, surprisingly well I might add. I started the bass and Negi started singing.

'A Favor House Atlantic' by Coheed & Cambria

Your eyes tell the stories of a day you wish you could

recall the moments that once have

retract the footsteps that brought us to this favor

I wouldn't ask this of you

My fingers twisted and started to tangle with each other.

'Damn! I know this is our first gig, but I can't be this nervous!'

good eye sniper

I'll shoot you run

the words you scribbled on the walls

the loss of friends, you didn't have

I'll call you when the time is right

are you in or are you out

for them all to know the end of us all

I tried to focus on the audience to calm my nerves.

'Calm down, nothing to be afraid of.'

run quick they're behind us

didn't think we'd ever make it

this close to safety in one piece

now you want to kill me

in the act of what could maybe

save us from sleep and what we are

In my attempts to calm down, I made it worst. I started to strum the wrong notes.

good eye sniper

I'll shoot you run

'Oh Dear Lord; give me a sign to show that I can do this!'

the words you scribbled on the walls

the loss of friends, you didn't have

I'll call you when the time is right

are you in or are you out

for them all to know the end of us all

Then, I spotted my angel. I blushed at the sight of her and felt that time stood still between the both of us.

'Beautiful... She so beautiful...'

bye, bye beautiful

don't bother to write

disturbed by your words and they're calling all cars

face step let down, face step...step down

She noticed I was staring right at her. Then stared straight back at me.

the words you scribbled on the walls

the loss of friends, you didn't have

I'll call you when the time is right

are you in or are you out

for them all to know

I didn't know why but, looking at hear made me feel...

bye, bye beautiful

don't bother to write

disturbed by your words and they're calling all cars

face step let down, face step...step down

Like I had a reason to play and that I shouldn't be nervous

bye, bye beautiful

don't bother to write

disturbed by your words and they're calling all cars

face step let down, face step...step down

The song ended and the crowd cheered wildly. We did a few more songs that night, and we all were pretty worn out by it, it was an exhilarating night. After seeing that angel of mine, I did really well the rest of the night, but I hadn't seen her after the first song and I lost sight of her. Even though I did pretty well today, but I barely concentrating on the music, she was stuck in my head. We loaded our things up into Negi's car, but I was stuck in a daze, wishing and disappointing that I didn't to see her one more time before we left.

'Oh my god, if only I could talk to her right now... I bet it be a bit high pitch and sweet like...'

"Umm... Excuse me..." I heard a voice that seemed just like my imagination.

'Yeah, just like that...'

"GAH!" I scram as I found my angel right in front of me.

"Excuse me…"It was a sweet sounding voice, one that sounded quite innocent, but at the same time sounded strong enough to catch my attention. "I thought you guys were amazing up there."

I was still shuffling my stuff trying to get it into the trunk. "O-oh, really?" I stuttered tremendously. "T-thanks."

She started fidgeted with her fingers with a blush, one I must say, which was very cute."What's your name?"

I found it strange that she would ask that, but I figured it would be impolite not to answer. "Setsuna." For some reason, when I said that, it sounded like a guy's name. Granted, Setsuna can be a guys name as well as a girl's name, but whatever the reason, it was that that caused things to go in motion.

"Since I told you my name, tell me yours. Its only fair." I had no idea I did that, but I was yelling at myself. A lot. 'WHEN DID YOU LEARN TO SLICK, SETSUNA? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?'

The girl blushed at the demand for her name. "I-I guess that is fair isn't it?" She slightly smiled but, it was the brightest one I've seen yet. "My name is Tsukuyomi."

"Tsukuyomi, it is? Well, I best be going. I gotta get going, the guys must be bored waiting."

"Oh! I'm sorry to hold you back. Good night..."

"Good night." I turn around and head for the car door, but Tsukuyomi grabbed on to the back of my shirt.

"Will I see you again?"

I blushed and was almost speechless. I grabbed on to her hand which clutched my shirt gently and said with a smile that came out of no where.

"If is fate too let us meet again, then let us take that chance to know another. Good night." I let go of her hand and see her blush. She says nothing and I turn and leave.

As the car drove away, Tsukuyomi face darken up as she whisper something I didn't hear.

"Fate, huh? If up to fate then we wont ever see each other again..."

At that time, that was when things started...

* * *

I bet you want more. If you do, press the review button. It makes me happy and you get more yuri cookies. :D

Omake:

"How many more times do I need to say it Setsuna!" She yelled, uncaring for her unbuttoned shirt and messy hair. "We can't be together! No matter how much you want us together, it can never work! I just don't like samurai's!"

"You can learn to love one!"

"Hell no! I'm a outta here!"

Oww my heart went crack. :(

Omake 2:

"If is fate too let us meet again, then let us take that chance to know another."

"You know, there are such things as cell phones..." Oh crap! She's on to me! I need to think fast.

"Kotaro, step on it!" I jump on the trunk and hope this girl can't run.

"Wait! Oh darn, I would of just brought her to the hotel, too..."


	3. Chapter 2: Dream

I twisted my face into the couch pillow at the dream of the first meeting with Tsukuyomi. Hot, small balls of water spilled from my face as I woke up. Every drop that fell couldn't compare to what I felt; like a thrown away toy, only serving its purpose until broken. 'Please, someone tell me,why did this happen? Did god want me to suffer due to what I've done in my past? Why do I have to suffer?'

These types of thought ran through my head of why he deems more worthy then I, when even I don't deserve her! I stared at the ceiling and watched the paint dry, unmoving, while the cold rain I hear from the outside hit hard was I abandoned and... AND replaced with him. The dirty evil snake that Tsukuyomi replaced me with...

The rain fell onto the windows, streaming down, marking its path. The water from my face didn't ceased to stop, like rain outside that seems to cries for help, unending like distant from us to the sky, unmoved by time, repeated like sound of the water hitting the ground, and like the oceans waves, constant.

Dark clouds at least move wit the rain stops, but mine are never ending, unmoved, repeated and constant in my heart, but there is one thing I can say I truly share with the rain, and that is the pain we feel; the reason why we call for our unheard help; the reason of why we cry.

I started to get up. I didn't want Negi and Kotaro to see me like this again. The first time was bad enough when I was bawlling my eyes out when I broke up with Tsukuyomi...

I really hate that everything I think about relates back to her and that beatiful smile; the one that hides so many secerts. The first time I saw that sweet, sweet smile I thought i'd melt, but nooooooo. Instead, I had to say some overly stupid line like 'If fate has us meet again, then so be it'

Why did i ever say anthing retarded like that? How was that the first thing that popped into my mind? Is this what people call occapactional hazard? Even Negi and Kotaro seem to have fun at my expense of my pain!

I began to recall bitterly at Negi and Kotaro's laughs; those evil, evil, laughs that come from the devil himself. For the next week or something, they called me 'corny prince'. Lucky though, It only lasted that one week because I caught a nude Kotaro and a shritless Negi with his fly down. This is why you don't drink kids.

But weren't they on this couch? Ew, I best get up before I catch yoai germs or before Negi and Kotaro have another night.

I got up from the couch drowsily and felt something warm next to my legs, might I mention, it was quite hairy.

_'A dog? We don't have any pets here...'_

"Huh?" I lift the sheets and look down to see the source of the heat and I go pale.

"K-k-kotaro?"

Kotaro twitches and half opens his eyes due to my voice and tiredly looked at me. Kotaro covers his face with the blanket and grumbles. *Yawn* "Mornin' daddy, 5 more minutes... school can wait... "

I felt my eye twitch and angre take over my body. To be mistaken as a male! How distrubing! The nevre of him!

I felt a flame run me over to go and kill Kotaro. But you know what I decided? I decided to mature and go along with his 'little game'.

_'I'm his daddy, huh? Well I better do what a GOOD daddy does.' _I had veins popping out on my face with a flame of hate in my eye. I will be the role of his 'daddy' for now and do what good dad's do.

Good Dad's.

Hurt.

Their.

Children.

*BAM*

Ohhhh... Poor Kotaro had a big, purple not-too-noticeable bruise on his face that had made him look stupid, especially for him. Kotaro grumbled and with little tears in his eyes, facing the opposite direction of me. Actually, scratch out the 'poor' part, he had this coming from a long shot.

"C'mon," I try to comfort him, but he was standing his ground like a stubborn dog he is. 'Okay then, Plan B, it is!'

"Stop crying you baby. Be a man, unless you lost it all your manliness. Oh, wait I'm sorry, you never had any." Kotaro twitched to every word I said but didn't give in yet.

'Just one more push!'

"Oh? Playing silent guy, huh? Well, maybe your just too scared of me hitting you again so you're staying quiet, ya virgin coward."

*Snap*

Kotaro turned his head back like how little kids meal old toys use to have a little knob you have to twist on the back of the toy so it could do a back flip.

"Setsuna Sakurazaki." Kotaro's face was red with popping veins on his face.

" You know Kota-chan, I can't tell if you're red from you embarrassing virgin-ness, or if a vein of yours popped in your head because you were thinking too much. To bad it doesn't explain that stupid face of yours."

"That's it!" Kotaro stood up and pulled something out his pocket.

"If you don't want this on the Internet, you better listen up, you pudding eating stealing-crazy Samurai girl!" His face showed no mercy as if he had cracked to a new level of stupidity

"... Oh. My. Frickin'. God. Where did you get that?..." I was dumbstruck of what new chaos Kotaro has brought to the world.

That picture... That picture was not one that is true but believable. It looks so real yet, it is the farest from being truth of what I've become. It was a picture... of me... Doing the chicken dance...

"Why... WHY! Why do you hate me! I don't even know how to dance! Let alone the chicken dance!"

"Photo editing is so useful these days..."

"Why you! Gimme that picture!"

We ran like idiots in the apartment, my old home before I moved in with Negi, Kotaro, and Nodoka; tiny and prefect for practicing on our music. And plus sides to this cozy place, the neighbors don't care if we play or not, the just turn off their hearing aids. So Kotaro and I just ran until we were breathless lying on the floor. The rain started to slow down, but it was there.

"Hey... you okay?" Kotaro could hear the rain go 'ping' on the floor, but he knew it wasn't from the outside, it was from me. "I noticed you had some dry tear on your face when I woke up."

"Yea... I think so... My chest was hurting again..." I cover my eyes with the pale white arms as more rain came down.

"C'mon," Kotaro's hand reached for my hand that was closest to him and grabbed tightly. "I got ya covered, bro'." I could tell how serious he was with, not his words, but just with the reassuring touch he gave.

"I'm a girl you stupid dog." I chuckggled a bit. My eyes started to water again.

"Whatever, bro," I knew he called me bro again, but somehow that was a way for him to show he was there for me. The rain outside stopped, but I knew it only be gone for a while before it would come back, because just because it won't rain here, doesn't mean that it's not raining somewhere else. "

"Kotaro," I say because I need for him to hear this though my mouth. "I'm so sorry…."

"I know Setsuna, I know….." He says those few words and the room just goes in silences. That apology was only one he would understand...

You see, after Tsukuyomi ripped, teared, and stepped on my heart, Kotaro confessed to me that he loved me all along and didn't say anything until now because I was happy with her. Now he wants to be with me. I love him, but I didn't. Not like that.

I wish I could love him back, but it just doesn't work like that. He's really great and keeps by me in thick and thin, but I just can't. I really can't.

It was later that day that Negi finally woke up, oddly enough that our noise didn't, and we planned how we were going sort ourselves. We were lucky that we got a gig in a pretty popular bar,unfortunately, they don't have anything but the stage ready for us. So we had to see who'd have to walk and who got to drive.

"So, Kotaro and I will go to the cafe first to beat traffic, so can you get there without us, Setsuna?" Negi was slightly sad thinking about why he picked a truck instead of a van to drive.

"Yeah, of course!" I reassured to Negi and Kotaro I would be fine. "What, you think I need a baby sitter?"

"No! I'm just a little worried, I mean, because of yesterday….. You never told us what was wrong..."

"Don't worry! The only thing you should be worried about is whether or not the dog over there can keep his cool in the car." Kotaro squinted his eyes and gave me the look.

"Hey! I just don't like getting wet, alright! I'm sorry you're the one walking!"

"Thats not what I'm talking about, if you know what I mean." I gave a suggestive smile to Kotaro who was fuming red.

I love teasing the boy. He's just so fun to poke fun at.

"So, I'll meet you at 8. Bye." I wave good bye as they get in the car and drive away.

I start walking down the street thinking, _'Right now its's 4 o'clock, I got a couple hours to waste, why not go down to the shopping district? I got to pick up my guitar and my clothes from the cleaners.' _I plug in my earphones and listen to the radio like I do whenever I go for long walks to the train station.

"So! How's the weather going look like later today Mr. Kobata?"I wonder how radio people always seem happy all the time, I mean, you can image there smile when they talk..

"Well! As all of you in the Tokyo perfection noticed, it was raining all this morning! Well good news to those looking forward for snow! Later this afternoon, we should have a fresh blanket of snow! Looks like this Christmas week will be a white one, folks! "

'Ah, I guess that they have to put on the snow covers on the trains….. So it's going to be a little late today. No worries.'

"That's really good to hear! In other news, the classical music annual competition in Tokyo Center is none other than renowned prodigy, Tsukuyomi Monfiols!"

I flinched at the name….. Of her….. And I felt a stab in my chest. I thought to myself that I should keep listening, that I could show some resitansts, even just a little and not go freak out.

"That French girl knows her stuff like the back of her hand! She also won in every competition she entered in, which might I add that everyone one has been high classed and high rank. BUT! In gossip and rumors say she had joined the rock industry AND have you heard, she's engaged, but not to ANYYYONEE! It's the sole heir to the company of everyone's favorite brand from T.V. to game stations and voted hottest guy for 2010 in 'Dream Date' Magazine poll! The one! The only! Number one bachlor of the year-" I ripped the ear plugs out my ears, with anger in my face. I really didn't need to hear the rest. Oh well, so much for not freaking out.

Oh, how I hated this feeling, I can't believe how I forced myself listen to this monstrosity. I look at my watch as it said it was 4:30 in the afternoon. The sky looked nothing like a regular afternoon sky. It was dark and gloomy with a few different shades of light and grays. Just as dank as it was, it was trice as cold.

How lucky am I to come outside with a medium-light jacket and have my heavycoat and long scarf at the cleaners in this weather. _'Damn, I know how poor I am and yet, I go to the cleaners SO often! Damn the cleaners for making it smell __**SO**__ good! It smells like flowers and it's addicting…..'_ I take a big sniff in my coat, and then mentally slapped myself, I need to stop sniffing my dry cleaning clothes, it's just too addicting.

As soon as I reach the station, it started to snow sky confetti so very slowly.

_'I guess that I gotta wait for the train then….'_

I thought to myself to change my mood to something other then sad, but my mood was stuck in emo mode.

Train to Umeda Station is now arriving. Please do not stand pass the yellow line in arrival.

'Wow, that was fast...'

I just stood by the yellow line and a crowd of people came like a wave. I hate rush hours. Oh how I hated they were pushing and shoving, must have been the snow of why there so riled up. And now I sound really synthetic, like I'm watching my life from a second point of view... Again... God, why isn't there Kotaro when you need him... Stupid radio...I could hear the train's noise, so I guess it was close by. The other people came pushing more as they had came of notice of this as well. I lost my balance and felt I was going over the edge, at that moment, I didn't feel like it was worth getting my balance back. As if, that one moment, my life has lost its worth to me.

In a nick of a second, I felt someone behind me, watching me, and with a small hand grabbed my shirt and pulled me back behind the line. I was confused, why would a total staranger would save someone like me. A person that's been though just too much, and should be arrested for a number of unmetioned things, but to be saved instead? Who? I look at the owner of the hand and see a little boy. Not just any little boy, but the boy that brought hell the me with his own two hands, yesterday.

_'Why god... Why do you send him? The boy who brought me 2 hours straight of hell? You keep me alive for him to save me?'_

"Hey! That's dangerous!" The young boy yelled quite loudly, actually, he screamed it and people around were looking and staring with curious eyes.

_'Great, I'm getting lectured by a 5 year-old.'_

His mouth was quickly cover by another familiar hand. His mother who raised this evil-annoying-kicking-bruising-short child. He kicks hard for a little kid, did I mention short?

"I'm greatly sorry! I didn't mean for him to hurt you (again) young man!" The women grabbed my shirt and... well, is the opposite of her child...

"I'M SORRY! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!" The women was in tears and had quite a frightening face, kinda like with you play video games 3 days straight in a dark room without eating/sleeping/ect.

"Please, Um! Let...go!..." I was freaking out from the woman's attitude towards me. To be honest, it was creepy.

"No! I must apologize! For if my family does wrong, then it too i my wrong! Him kicking you! For me letting him bother you! I'M SORRY!" The woman's grip was not getting any looser and struggling against this power was insane, but then again, I am pretty notorious for being a magnet for all things crazy and insane.

"Umm... H-how about we get on our ride before it leaves, then talk..." I was hoping that in attempt that the crazy lady would at least let go long enough for us to get on the train, or let me get on the train.

"Oh? Right we should get on, shall we?" It was werid how she went from crazy phyco to delicate lady so fast. Or at all.

In all craziness, I think the rest of the people just wanted to get in train and leave us behind with all our racked. That would explain why it seemed if throughout the train ride, our cart seem the most empty.

So, finally, we were calm and sitting down without screaming. There was no werid yelling or kicks. Oh no, we were as happy and perky like with you give 10 year old Negi too much sugar. We weren't being crazy on the train. No! That's a silly thought!

The train ride was **f!# insane**. Oh how I never appreciated calm and quiet more than now. Okay expect when 10 year-old Negi hyped up on sugar, which is a lot harder to control by a long shot, its more on the yelling and screaming side. Well, it wasn't that bad right now, but there is random outburst of 'sorry' during the conversations that do get annoying.

"So..." I tried to start talking to the crazy lady sitting right next to me, while the evil kid was sleeping on her lap. "What's your name?" I knew I couldn't keep calling her crazy lady, it's like mentally insulting her, so I thought a name would be a little more helpful, to me her both.

"My name is Yukino... Yukino Hina." It was the first few words I've heard that was constant crazy screaming.

"It suits you perfectly Yukino, it's a lovely name." I don't know why, but it just came out my mouth like a pitch on a baseball field.

"T-thank you... You're too flattering..." She blushed and it was so cute... Oh god, did I just say that? That's just like when I feel in love the first... DAMN IT.

"Don't get too used to it; he must be after your heart!" The little boy sound came from the blue and almost gave me a heart attack.

'W-w-w-what!" Yukino put her hands on her cheek and had a full scale blush.

"What! Damn evil little boy! Doesn't even get my gender right." I muttered and grumbled of how a little boy could even be like that! I just got my heart broken… 3 weeks ago...

"No, no, no, no... He doesn't mean THAT kind of heart, he means this," Yukino takes a golden locket out her jacket and holds is memorably. "Besides, even if he tried, mine has been a taken away a long, long time ago."

"I did mean that heart..."He muttered barely visible enough for me to hear. "He looks like the type that will play with your heart; a playboy to be exact." If I had anything in my mouth I would had spit it at the boy. Lucky him.

"Don't let what he said get to you sir; he usually accuses all men to be like that." Yukino was trying to comfort me, but in all honesty it was making it worst. "So cheer up..." She looked at me and saw damage done to me, all over and written on my face. "D-did I hit a nerve?"

"NONONONONONO! W-w-w-why do you ask!" Oh boy, I how fake and cheesy was that? Dang, I can't lie for my life...

"Oh? Okay then," She acted as if she didn't realize my odd attitude. Oh did she not noticed... "So what is your name, I haven't heard it yet nor have you heard my cousin's name?"

"Oh, yeah.. cousin?" So I was wrong about her being his mom, sue me already.

Aww, you too? Why do people always think were mother and child?" Yukino gave a tried look and looks to the evil boy.

"Oh, you have a little ice cream on your face." She a handerkeife out and cleans his mouth daintly.

_'I wonder, too.'_

"So um... My name is Setsuna Sakurazaki." Oh god, please don't have the same thing happen twice. Tsukiyomi was enough for my failgle heart.

"I bet you wanna know MYYYY name." The boy did a pose like he was a model or something. I think the kid watches too much T.V.

"Not really." His face faulted and oh, how that felt good! _'Mahahahaha...'_

"MOM! HE'S DOING THE CREEPY THING AGAIN." How lucky am I, hell brought by a little kid's hands and getting mistaken as a boy... Everyday... Damn... I need to stop wearing jeans and caps every day, maybe that's my problem...

"Now, now, Lucas, he's probably... er...Praying! Yea! In English!" I felt for once today, light has shined on me and gave me grace!

"Praying in an occult..." Then it all dropped back to his name is Lucas, hm? Hnnn... he kinda looks like that kid in Super Smash Bro Brawl named Lucas, too... Must be a coincidence.

Arriving at Umeda Station in 3 minutes. Please remember to take all items before leaving the train.

'Lucky!' Oh yes, how it feels to be over announcement seem to make Lucas and Yukino seem nervous, frozen stiff. It was as if she saw a ghost, or some Yakuza boss that she owed money to.

"Hello?" I wave my hand by in front of Yukino's face. No response. I tried the same thing with Lucas, and the same it was the same response. The he just screamed like a rat phobic lady seeing a rat in the kitchen. Loud, is a nice way to describe his screaming of insanity.

"W-what happened?" I was confused and hoped my ears weren't bleeding.

"Oh no..." Yukino fainted and I caught her before the floor got her.

"Umm, Lucas, tell me, what just happened?" Lucas looked pale and slowly came to look at me.

"We…. Isn't this train suspose to take us to Kyoto?" He takes my hands and shakes me for all my worth, screaming like a manic. The screaming might have passed through to the second cart, because I swear, I can hear doors slamming. I grab a hold of Lucas and stop him from trying to give me a seizure from pointless torture

"…" I saw speechless of to how they got into the wrong train. I didn't even want to know.

"Just hop on another train to wherever you need to go."

"Well duh, like I didn't know that." The kid was pissing me off with his attitude. "We want to get to Kyoto, but there's only one train a day, you know."

Stupid kid.

"Well get on tomorrows train!"

"We're short on time!"

Doors are about to open, please back up behind the line.

The announcement went off and people from the other cart came back to here to push and shove us out the train along with them. Lucas grabbed Yukino and quickly greeted me goodbye before we got out the train. I think because he was in a rush, he thought he had to talk really fast to, so his good bye was like:

"HeyIgottagonow,chattoyoulater,Igotatraintocatch!" (Hey I gotta go now, chat to you later, I got a train to catch)

It took me a minute to put together what he said and I guess he's going to try to catch a train that left already. Smart.

"Man, I'm glad to be off that train!" I said promptly after leaving the train, I can't believe I came back out in one piece, more over with working ears. I check my watch and it says 5:00. Wow, time flies when you're with crazy people. Now that I think of it, I forgot to ask about why she let Lucas kick me... And she just watched… That sleazy little kid! Whatever, chances are, we won't meet again, but today it seems, fate is working its magic today.

Well, reunion one is done, now reunion two! With my guitar! I haven't played acoustic guitar for so long! Bass is cool and all, but my all time favorite would be guitar! I've been playing for a few years now, ever since I got hurt in kendo, I found new light in me. Kendo was my whole life when I was young and, sure I could still compete, but I already made a wrong move and tear my musles. I just wouldn't be as good as before.

Who knew that one accident could go so far as doing sports again would rip your muscles to the point of permanent damage? Great isn't? I just got to thank my friend for introducing me to music, Ako. She was a shy girl, but a great friend who got my back.

"Here it is." I took an eye full of the music shop and I feel like it's been to long since I've been to here. I use to come to this shop every day of the week in the summer's of my teen years. Now, I stop by monthly to tell stories of how Kotaro gets on my nerves. I dropped my guitar here month ago and now feels like it been too long.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I open the door, with the little ringing bell, I see no one in the room, hoping for a response.

'Maybe there on break…' I wander though the shop, looking for a chair to sit and wait on.

'Minus well to get some rest when they get back on break…...' I yawn then sit down and close my eyes, hoping to get some sleep I missed out on last night.

...

..

.

I awaken in a daze, only to look around to see Tsukuyomi. The weird thing is I don't feel any heartbreak, but rather joy. She and I are laughing and smiling at the max, but I can't really tell about what. I can't seem to make out the confersation and I can tell it has something to do whats in her arms. I really can't seem to make out the object and the next thing I know, I can make out some of the next few words.

"Secchan?" She gestures a bright smile to me.

"Yes?" I smile warmly back to her.

"Do you -no-is-me?" Her words started to break up. I nod and feel the cold sweat of exictment.

"It's imp-t-h-w-to-r-name is-"

"WAKE UP!" I fell of my chair and face flat to the ground. Ako was the one who woke me wide awake and scared me half way to hell. I stand up and give her the face look like when squint yours eyes when you look into a bright light.

"Stop that, you're creeping me out. I get the feeling at times you're trying to be grudge girl when you do that." Dang, she always gets me to stop when she says that.

"Anyway, shouldn't you greet and introduce to me our friend here?" I turn to where Ako was pointing to, confused of how and when I came with a friend.

"H-hello…" My eyes open wide and without thinking I started pointing. Ako started saying something about not sleeping when you bring friends over, but it was scratched out like an Etch-a-Sketch "Ko-konoka! How did you find me?" Long story short, I was taking a 'vacation' from writing.

"Don't point that's rude." Ako kicked my hand and I obeyed her like a dog obeys there master. You'd do the same if you knew how scary she was.

"Well~," She helped me up and lock arm n' arm with me. "I was just passing by when I saw you though the shop window and I thought I would say hi."

Why is it I have a bad feeling in my gut right now? And it's not Ako's face.

"Soo... How long were you here?" I

"Oh~ just about 5 minutes~ I would had woken you up but you looked so cute 3~" Great, the only person in the world who doesn't think i'm a guy and thinks i'm cute is my boss.

"It's a nice touching conversation you have here but don't you think you should like, I dunno, be on your way with your buiness?" I just got a few words to say. College makes even the sweetest and shyist people into rough tough street people.

"Yeah, I'm here to pick up-"

"Catch" Ako tossed a case at me and I take look stern look at her.

"Hey! you could have hurt my baby!"

"Pffff, whatever! You caught it so theres no problems." Why is it when it not her problem, she's so slack. I turn to ingore her and Konoka is just laughing.

"It's not that funny..." I process to open my guitar case with joy.

"This is it!" I was smiling so much at that moment; I might have exploded with mini smiling Setsuna's.

"Its like the first day you got this all over again." Ako gave me a small smile and sighs.

"Thanks so much!" I bow down and did the little hand think thing I do with the guys. Unfortunately I stopped recently because the guys thought it was weird doing it with a girl. Those jerks! At least I can tell love better than a dog and boy who can't tell love away from a rock.(I think)

"Huh? What?" Konoka was the only confused one out of us.

"I sent my guitar here for repair some time ago.."

"Ha! Make that a long time" I give Ako my 'stop it' look and she gives me 'wanna go at it' look. Not once will I win against her, she's way too scary. It's the quite ones that get you.

"Whatever, but point is, this is my treasure." I un-zip my case all the way and show Konoka the contents.

"A guitar?"

"Not just any guitar, Konoka, but my very first one."

"You got it about the same time we started talking." Ako pointed out with another slight smile.

"And you were kind, nice, sweet, gentle, consid-GAHH!" Before I could finish, Ako stepped on my toes. Dang, truth hurts and so do my toes.

"If you're done looking back at the past, then get out!" She's really scary when angry. I moved out fast with Konoka, I don't want another footprint on my butt, and trust me, they HURT. The last time she kicked me, the print was basically tattooed on my butt, which is still there and sore.

"Well, Konoka, I think we should move out before Ako gets a broom and gets us out the front of the shop." Konoka just laughed and it made me feel embarrassed that she saw the whole thing of how we (mostly I) got kicked out.

"You can stop laughing now… It's on that funny!" I knew that I was starting to pouting, but I felt ever laugh go to my heart. She hugs me go says:

"You're just too cute! If only you were like this at work!" She kept laughing and got me to laugh too. I have to admit it was kind of funny. She grabs my hand and we start running down the street.

It was "Gah! Wait! Slow down! Where are we going!" I was struggling to run to her pace in an awkward, unbalanced way.

"She placed her finger by her mouth and winked. "That's a secret "

Great another thing of the female sex I don't understand. And I'm apart of it, too.

My phone rang and using your left hand to get something out your right pocket is something kinda hard to do when your run at top speed with a girl holding you other hand. "Hello?" I answer a bit shaking with my voice.

"Setsuna," It was Negi, "There's some problems with us meeting you at the bar and rehersals."

I stopped dead cold in my tracks.

What?" I did not see this one coming at all.

"Some damn drunk hit our car and tried to run off!" It was Kotaro's voice now and was clearly pissed off. "He's just lucky that my drums flew into a pile of snow that broke it's fall!"

Negi stole the phone back from Kotaro. "I wasn't as lucky. My guitar's neck was cracked all the way though the body. It's in no shape to play tonight."

"Damn it! This can't be happening! I guess we'll have to call the owner and tel-"

"NO!" I was cut off by Negi. "What about the gig! We finally got a great gig and I heard that some big shots are check us out!"

What a crappy day. I took a deep breathe and sighed.

"Look, theres no helping what can be done."

"I know, but here's the thing, were only 10 miles away from the place. If you can get to Ako's shop and borrow a guitar then when the people come to toll this junk away, were set!"

Wait, maybe this can work! I started to gain hope.

"Lucky for you, I just got my acuostic back and it's an electirc-acosutic!"

Negi laughed and I could feel him smile though the phone. "This is great! This can work!"

I could hear him and Kotaro's cheers. I couldn't believe what was going on at all. Just as Konoka and I kept walking to where ever, I caught a glimpse of something. It was only one second, but that's all I need to have my he ad register of what it was. I don't hate it personal, I really loved actually have true undieing feelings for it, but every time... Just... seeing, I can't help, but feel a big sting in my heart….

"Tsukuyomi…." That was the only thing that manged to come out my mouth.

"And we're here!... Setsuna?"I was staring still at the direction where I saw here with the phone gripped tightly in my hand.

"Setsuna? Hey, Setsuna! Whats wrong! Setsuna!" I could still hear Negi's voice, and yet I stayed unmoved.

"Setsuna!" Konoka waved her hand in front of me and I begin hearing all these voices calling for me... My vision blurred and I walked in to where ever here was with a big gap in my heart and lump in my throat.

* * *

Damn! Editing this was a pain! Glads thats over. Well, I have some big news! I'm making a come back! Well at least for this story, then some K-on, probably. :P

I bet you want more. If you do then press the review button. It makes me happy and you get more cookie goodness :D

Omake:

In the dream...

I see Ako and she doesn't seem very happy and starts to beat the crap out of me.

I hope this is reality because it would be worst if she haunts my dreams too. Xp

Omake 2:

"Okay you wanna do it? Cuz I really don't." Kotaro shoved the phone into Negi's mouth.

Angry, spiting out the phone, ave Kotaro a dirty look."No thank you man," I couldn't if i wanted too. Both of my arms are broken." "Setsuna wll cut our heads off"

"I'm in pain too! My leg **and** arm broke!" Kotaro tossed the phone back to Negi.

"You can use your fingers!" Negi kicks it back and its Kotaro's face.

"Your tongue can push the buttons too!"(Double meaning implied)

Kotaro and Negi kept fighting of who had to call Setsuna after the car crash screwed them over and broke them and there insturments.

-Later at 7 o'clock-

"I hate those guys..."


	4. Update

Hey, I just wanted to say that i'm coming back to finish what I started. When I first read this, I was azamed of how much crap I put in this. Xp

Anyway, I just want to say that I fixed chapter 1 and 2 and you should see and update in like the end of Nov or Dec. Its a just a rough estimate and not for certain yet.

One last thing, I'm looking for a new editor because my old one and me kinda broke connections. So if your interested, pm!

**Omake:**

Me: *Whew* I am beat!

Setsuna: I wish I was the one to do it.

Me: Hey! What did I ever do to you?

Setsuna: You made me a emo crybaby who can't get over love!

Me: ...

Tsukuyomi: Let's get pass such peite thing.

*Setsuna looks down with tears*

Setsuna: You just don't understand me! *Runs away*

Me: What a freak

Tsukuyomi: Oh...! Her crying face! It's so adorable!

Me: 'I spoke too soon...'


End file.
